


Pack

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, I cannot plot for my life, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Not Beta Read, Not really civilized people here, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, There is love though, Weird Community, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Then submit.'' he hears himself say in a deep voice. ''Say you will submit to me''. </p><p>The man underneath him looks mad now. He trashes violently. ''Fuck you'' he bellows. ''Fuck you never! You hear me? Never!''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Welp me...

         The air smells like ash, the weather is cold. Winter is coming. The rich forest houses a pack of wolves. There are 13 of them. Their Alpha has left with its counselor, leaving one of them in his stead for command. A wolf with snow for a coat.

The white wolf is currently mounting an auburn one. It growls but doesn't move otherwise. Submitting to the thrusts of the replacement Alpha. Once the humping has stopped and the knot has vanished the dominated leaves hastily, ears flat and tail between its legs, eyes burning from the humiliation.  
The pack hasn't moved. It watched the dominant male take the insubordinate youngling without afterthought. All of this had become far too common. The young wolf defies the male constantly. He'd been doing it a lot more lately. Pushing the limits until the Alpha would snap and make him reluctantly submit. These past days it had taken a sexual form, the white wolf would fight the red one till it found itself in a compromising position. Then he would snap his jaw to its neck immobilizing him. He'd trash and whine till the hot pressure of the Alpha's shaft pressed his insides and he'd stop, defeated. The white Alpha would then howl victoriously a first time, taking his hole and using it, and howl a second time when ejaculating in him.

He'd lost each time. Every one of their fights would leave him with a bitter taste on his tongue but he wouldn't let go, coming for it again, probably thinking that this time, it was going to be the right one. He was as stubborn as a ram.

''No!'' he yells. ''No! No you have no right to!''' his voice is starting to go up a few pitches, the angst his painfully written on his face. ''Richard, Richard!!'' he screeches.  
The man stops. He looks down at the pack mate he's holding down. His face is dirty from their fight and he's going to cry any minute. But the wolf in him isn't satisfied. There’s this carnal need that screams in his guts. He takes a deep breath in to calm is wrecked state and commands: ''Then submit.'' he hears himself say in a deep voice. ''Say you will submit to me''. The man underneath him looks mad now. He trashes violently. ''Fuck you'' he bellows. ''Fuck you never! You hear me? Never! Who do you think you are!? I...'' he's interrupted by the harsh parting of his legs. One hand is on his throat, enabling him to breath and the other is holding a turgescent member. He stills at the sight of precum dribbling from the man's tip. But when the hand pushes his legs apart even more, his voice drops to a low whine and he starts begging. ''Richard... Richard please don't do this to me.'' Tears stream down his face now and he looks at the man with the mixed feelings of anger, disbelief and dismay. ''Richard'' he chokes. The white wolf lets go of him. He can't bare seeing Jason in that state. Jason doesn't cry. He's a fighter. A burning fire. Not this... mess.  
The sub wolf has curled upon himself. He's crying and Richard feels a horrible pang of guilt eating up his insides. He tries to reach for the man's arm now, but he shrivels at the touch so he summons Barbara. He leaves him to her care and even though he wants to shift into his wolf he doesn't allow himself to do it. He thinks his animal self is getting too strong of a pole, and goes to meditate by the lake. Hopefully it will calm his nerves.

..........

Since that time he never mounts him. Not as a man and not as a wolf either. He didn't have any reason to anyway. Jason has been awfully quiet these past days. It makes him mad with anguish. He wonders if Jason hasn't forgiven him. If he hates him. The thought makes him want to claw at his own face.

….......

Winter becomes warmer and their Alpha is back. Insolent as ever, Jason defies him too. He's mad because he had wanted to be the Alpha during his absence.

..........

Richard is sound asleep when he's awoken by the pressing of a body against his. He recognizes Jason's hair. Jason's body. He wants to touch badly but he knows better. It's incredible enough that the younger one deliberately came to him.

He wills himself to stay still and finally falls asleep when hours have past.

He wakes up to a whimper. It's Jason. He's still with him and he wears an angry face. As usual. Except Richard knows that he deserved that one. Jason's bitter he can tell, but he's also ashamed. He wants something and he doesn't dare asking for it.

Richard looks at the man scowling at him and decides to stroke his cheek. Jason shrivels away from the touch and Richard feels empty for a second. Nevertheless, the other alpha is still here, in his den. Watching him intently.

Richard berates himself for having been so stupid. Isn't it evident what Jason wants of him? Softly he reaches for the other's hand and apologies. ''Jason I'm sorry I was so harsh to you. I never should have..'' He's interrupted by Jason's protest ''Fuck you!'' he says, taking his hand away from Richard's. ''You think I want your damn apologies! I couldn't give a single fuck about them.''

Richard doesn't understand. If he doesn't want an apology and he's not at his throat yet, what does the other want?

''I don't understand Jason'' he says honestly. His forehead his wrinkled from the worry because he really wants to make it better between them. Jason just stares at him with a lot of hatred concentrated in his eyes and leaves.

….......

The second time Jason comes to him he's lapping at the river. He hears a branch snap and he knows it's Jason because he recognizes the heady scent.

Jason is in his human form and he just gets on his elbows, presenting himself to him. Richard doesn't know what to do. If he refuses, Jason might go away and he doesn't want that, but he feels guilty taking the other when they haven't spoken in a few days and he doesn't grasp the situation.

His wolf is hungry for the man beneath him so he stops thinking and goes for it. He takes the small hole. It's a harder fit when the other is in his human form but it is nonetheless delicious. The wolf form is the most powerful one so to have Jason like this so vulnerable is quite erotic to him.

He wants to pound in him like there is no tomorrow, but he knows that he'd hurt Jason, that the man needs to adjust first so he stays patient.

He dwells in and out deliberately slow, he feels Jason trembling beneath him and he knows it's from pleasure. He smells the precum that dribbles from his arousal.

He feels like claiming the man. Driving in his canine in the tender side of his neck. It wouldn't matter if Jason agreed or not because Dick is stronger and can make him submit, except it does because he loves Jason and he wants to see that adoration back into his eyes.

He stills for a bit. Frustrated because he can't see Jason's face. ''What?'' the man calls from beneath him. ''Someone walked on us?'''

Richard growls and gets out of Jason. The human turns around confused. ''What you don't want me anymore? Fuck you, you..'' He's interrupted by a big lick on the face. Richards large wolf is looming over him, cock obvious and red. He barks once and Jason gets it. ''Oh'' he says.

He seems to hesitate for a second, like he's embarrassed but he's still needy and his butt-hole is just gaping for more right now.

He lets himself fall on his back and cants his hips up.

Richard makes a pleased sound, enjoying the others body and submission. He gets in with a bit of trouble, the position not being optimal but he really doesn't want to shift.

Jason makes another ''oh'' sound when it's finally in and his head drops back unto the dry leaves.

The white beast starts humping again and the man beneath him closes his eyes. Making half-whining, half-whimpering sounds. Richard relishes in the noises and he starts to go in a little rougher. He feels his orgasm building up, he will soon plug Jason 's hole. Suddenly he feels frustrated that all of his seed will go to waste. That he cannot breed the man underneath him. That he can't make him round and full with his pups. But as strong as his desire to procreate is, his desire to be with the younger wolf is stronger, so he swallows his regret and concentrates on the naked body under him. The gorgeous naked body. This perfectly tanned skin that's presently shining, these freckles, the lean muscles that moves each time he thrusts in. Jason cries in pain ''Ahngn..hahaa...Richard you, ouch Richard!'' he hears his cries and returns to a slower pace.  
Too distracted, he had unintentionally spiked up the rhythm and had gone in a bit too deep and hard and spilt himself in the boy.

''Better'' Jason huffed as he continued rocking in for a bit. ''Uha, shit, shit ..Richard!'' the younger pushes a long high-pitched whine and tenses his muscles has the knot grows into him. He grits his teeth and takes it in. Knots were painful in wolf form so it was even worse in human form. But Jason had gotten used to the dry stretch of Richards excited knot in him. At least he liked to think so.

When Richard deems him ready, he humps again, slowly but with pressure, milking his orgasm and provoking Jason's. ''Shit, shit, shit..Fuck! '' he yelps. ''I hate you Grayson! Making me come so haRrRd!'' he shouts for all the forest to hear and it makes Richard proud.

Richard nuzzled his neck, going in for a hug. Jason accepts it for once and lets the big beast lay on top of him. The big thumps of the heart largely contrasting with the small ones of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading ~.~


End file.
